Angel del pasado
by blue ningyo
Summary: ¡TERMINADO! Una antigua destajadora, compañera de Battousai fue asesinada por un miembro del Shinsengumi. 12 años después se aparece en el dojo Kamiya para hacer una advertencia
1. Una visita inesperada

Angel del Pasado  
  
Capítulo I   
  
= Una visista inesperada  
  
Por: Blue ningyo  
  
:·::·::·::·::·::·::·::·::·::·::·::·::·::·::·::·::·::·::·::·::·::·::·::·::·::·::·::·::·::·::·::·::  
  
Era una día normal en el dojo Kamiya, el sol estaba en todo su espledor. Nada anormal o fuera de lo común, ninguna señal que dijera que algo extraño estaba por ocurrir.  
  
- Fea! - Se escuchó el grito de Yahiko desde adentro del dojo  
  
- Que dijiste!? - Ahora Kaoru respondía molesta mientras perseguía a Yahiko con una escoba en mano lista para golpear la cabeza de Yahiko. Oh, si, una escena típica de un día normal en un dojo nada normal. Kenshin se divertía viendo a Kaoru correteando a Yahiko y no ponía atención a lo que estaba haciendo cuando..  
  
- Kenshin, cuidado!! - gritó Ayame   
  
Kenshin reaccionó demasiado tarde y el globo de agua le dió en la cabeza, reventándose y mojando por completo a Kenshin.   
  
- Ya te estás haciendo viejo, Kenshin - le gritó Sanosuke mientras se moría de la risa al ver a Kenshin todo mojado.  
  
- No te burles Sanosuke o te golpeará - le reclamó Kaoru en tono burlón  
  
- Eso si tu comida no me mata primero - Sanosuke ya no aguantó la risa y se tiró al piso mientras se carcajeaba frente a una Kaoru muy molesta, ella se dio la vuelta y un segundo después...BAMM!!Se escuchó un golpe, ahora Kaoru era la que se reía mientras Sano se sobaba la cabeza donde Kaoru lo había golpeado con la escoba.  
  
- Ya no jugarás con nosotras Ken?? - preguntó Suzume mientras sacaba una pelota roja.  
  
- Dejen que ponga a secar mi ropa y me cambie - les respondió Kenshin con una sonrisa  
  
Las niñas gritaron emocionadas y se pusieron a jugar entre ellas. Kenshin estaba entrando cuando escuchó a Kaoru gritándole que ya que iba para adentro le llevara un poco de agua. Él solo asintió con la cabeza y entró justo cuando alguien estaba tocando la puerta.  
  
Kaoru fue a abrir de seguro es un vendedor pensó.  
  
- Si, diga?? - preguntó Kaoru, por su apariencia dudaba que esa mujer fuera una vendedora, era una chica con cabello negro grisáceo, de ojos azules, llevaba un kimono rosado y su largo pelo suelto, en su espalda cargaba un objeto alargado envuelto una tela verde.  
  
- Perdone la molestia, ¿podría decirme si aquí vive un hombre llamado Kenshin Himura? -  
  
- Si, pase por favor - por alguna razón cuando la mujer pasó junto a ella, Kaoru sintió un frío de muerte y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.  
  
- ¿Se encuentra aquí? - preguntó  
  
- Si, se está cambiando, tengo que hablarle- y tomando aire: - ¡¡¡KENSHIN!!! - gritó   
  
- Ya voy, no se me olvida el agua que me pediste - contestó Kenshin desde la cocina  
  
Kaoru sonrió y se volteó hacia la desconocida.  
  
- Lo siento no me he presentado, soy Kaoru -  
  
- Me llamo Kasumi Taneguchi, mucho gusto - sonrió  
  
En ese momento Kenshin abrió la puerta y salió con el agua para Kaoru en la mano  
  
- ¿No dijiste que te ibas a cambiar? Traes puesto lo mismo, ¿no te cansas del color "fucsia"? - le preguntó Sano con una risilla ahogada.   
  
- No, me gusta. Además mira quien lo dice, tú no te has cambiado de ropa desde que te conocimos - le contestó Kenshin sonriendo mientras iba a la parte trasera del jardín donde Kaoru estaba.   
  
- Kaoru, aquí esta tu a... - No pudo terminar la oración porque se quedo mirando a la chica extraña. Kaoru lo vio y corrió hacia él  
  
- Kenshin esta mujer te está buscando, se llama Kasumi Taneguchi..Kenshin..Kenshin.. -  
  
Pero Kenshin ya no la escuchaba, sólo veía a la mujer que lo veía con una extraña sonrisa en sus labios. Los ojos de Kenshin se dilataron y comenzó a sudar, preocupada Kaoru vió como el vaso se le resbalaba de las manos y Kenshin solo escuchó el vaso al caer y romperse en pedazos con un sonido que asemejaba el de un corte. Una luz. Kenshin parpadeó, ya no estaba en el dojo, ante sus ojos estaba una aldea en llamas, los cadáveres de los aldeanos que se resistieron al ataque, algunos mutilados, en su mano una katana manchada con la sangre de aquellos inocentes y a su lado una chica con pelo negro grisáceo y ojos azules que lo felicitaba por el asombroso dominio de su técnica asesina.   
  
- Muy bien battousai, esta vez casi hemos acabado con todos - le dijo la chica  
  
- No lo creo, Seto se ha escapado de nuevo -   
  
- Está acorralado, ha dejado demasiadas pistas, lo asesinaremos -  
  
  
  
- Kenshin...Kenshin...Keeenshiiin!!! -  
  
La aldea desapareció de su vista, enfrente suyo estaba Kaoru muy pálida, a sus pies estaba el vaso roto y el agua regada por el piso.  
  
- Kenshin ¿estás bien? - preguntó Kaoru  
  
- Si..estoy bien -   
  
- No lo parecía, cuando viste a esa mujer te pusiste pálido y no reaccionabas, no te niego que es hermosa mas que Kaoru pero tampoco es como para quedarse en shock - exclamó Sanosuke  
  
- ¿Que pasa battousai? ¿Que ya no me recuerdas? - preguntó la joven  
  
Todos se sobresaltaron al escuchar como ella llamaba battousai a Kenshin, además de Saito, nadie más lo llamaba así. Y Saito quería matarlo. ¿Acaso aquella mujer que decía llamarse Kasumi Taneguchi también quería matarlo?  
  
- Creí que habías muerto aquella noche hace 12 años - respondió Kenshin con el rostro muy serio  
  
*.*.*.* FLASHBACK *.*.*.*  
  
HACE DOCE AÑOS  
  
- Venga battousai, no seas tan amargado, vamos a celebrar la captura de Seto. Después de todo fuiste tu quien lo capturó - exclamó un samurai llamado Tou  
  
- Si, Tou tiene razón. Vayamos a un bar y tomemos algo de sake - dijo otro llamado Koge  
  
- Pero si battousai sólo tiene 17 años, no puede tomar sake todavía - recalcó la chica de cabello negro grisáceo  
  
- Ah! Kasumi! no seas aguafiestas, para que necesita ser un adulto y poder entrar a un bar. Si cuando entra a un bar todo mundo sale corriendo y entonces no hay nadie que se atreva a preguntarle si ya es mayor de edad, eh? - le reclamó Tou burlón  
  
- Mejor le preguntamos a battousai, no? - dijo Kasumi  
  
- Uy! claro cambia el tema, primero contéstame - se rió Tou   
  
Les dió la espalda aparentemente ofendida y le preguntó a Kenshin que estaba recargado contra una pared mirando al suelo, escuchando como discutían sin parar:  
  
- Que dices, eh? Quieres ir a tomar un poco de sake? -  
  
Kenshin se quedó mirando el techo como pensando en la pregunta, calmadamente sin emoción alguna.  
  
- No, iré a casa - fue su única respuesta  
  
- No???? - preguntó Kasumi con los ojos muy abiertos - porque no me sorprende? Si battousai es tan alegre y parrandero? - añadió sarcásticamente haciendo que Tou y Koge se rieran ahogadamente.  
  
- Me voy - y Kenshin se alejó del grupito en dirección a su casa, ubicada en los límites de Kyoto.   
  
- Espérame, battousai. Voy contigo - gritó Kasumi mientras se despedía de Tou y Koge.   
  
- Date prisa, ya me voy - exclamó Kenshin  
  
- Aish!! No puedes esperar un poco? Tengo que ir por mi katana - le contestó mientras se ponía a buscar la katana entre un montón de espadas - Ah! ya la encontré. Tou, Koge nos vemos! -  
  
- Eres demasiado desordenada - la regaña Kenshin, ya afuera del edificio donde estaban  
  
- Y con orgullo - respondió Kasumi muy ufana y luego fastidiada: - ¿Porque te gusta tanto regañarme? ya me fastidiaste -  
  
- Ese es el verdadero objetivo, además eres una tonta -  
  
- Ah! y si soy una tonta ¿por que sigues dirigiéndome la palabra? bien que podrías matarme, mutilarme, quemarme, torturarme, y bla, bla, bla -  
  
- He tenido ganas de hacerlo - le dijo Kenshin con una risilla burlona  
  
- Ah sí??? - preguntó totalmente ofendida - ¿y porque no lo has hecho, eh? -  
  
- Porque eres mi mejor amiga -  
  
- ¡¡JAJAJAJA!!...YO tu mejor amiga??...JAJAJAJAJA...yo soy la UNICA mujer que se atreve a hablar bien contigo, todas huyen de tí ...JeJeJe.., así nunca vas a casarte...JeJeJe -  
  
- Ya me arrepentí de haber dicho eso - suspiró Kenshin  
  
En eso un grito y el olor a sangre, proveniente de la parte de abajo (donde están las celdas para los prisioneros) los interrumpió. Kasumi y battousai, que se encontraban en el jardín llegaron corriendo al lugar. El guardia encargado de custodiar las celdas estaba en una de ellas, muerto. Con su sangre y escrito sobre la pared se leía: NO me AtrAParAS nUNca.   
  
Battousai recorrió las celdas con la vista, estaban todos los prisioneros menos el más importante  
  
- ¿Donde está Seto? - preguntó  
  
- Estaba en la celda A1 pero ha escapado y matado al guardia - respondió Koge  
  
- Eso puedo verlo - dijo fríamente battousai   
  
- "No me atraparás nunca" vaya hasta se despidió de nosotros - comentó Kasumi despectivamente  
  
- No es tiempo de bromas. Koge, llama a Ichibana y a Kuro, que busquen en el lado este; Tou y tú busquen en el lado oeste; Kasumi y yo buscaremos adentro. ¡Ya! - ordenó battousai poniéndose en marcha él también. Koge corrió a avisar a los que aún quedaban.   
  
Kasumi y Battousai comenzaron a buscar por los pasillos cercanos a las celdas y por los que tenían mayor probabilidad de haber sido usados para el escape de Seto.  
  
- ¿Crees que aún se encuentra aquí adentro? - preguntó Kasumi  
  
- No debe estar muy lejos - Battousai asintió y entraron a un cuarto, que bien podría ser la bodega de armas: katanas, sables, fusiles y algunos cañones pequeños se guardaban allí. Además también se tenían explosivos y mucho combustible líquido. Una pequeña chispa, y todo el edificio desaparecería.  
  
- Creo que no está aquí, busquemos en la siguiente habitación -   
  
- Se ha equivocado señorita Taneguchi, aquí estoy - dijo una voz grave, que venía del techo   
  
Ambos voltearon hacia arriba, ahí, por entre las vigas de madera del techo, se escondía un sujeto de apariencia extraña, sus ropas estaban manchadas de sangre, en su mano llevaba unaespada también manchada con sangre y en la otra llevaba una vela encendida. Ambos pudieron apartarse justo cuando la espada estuvo a punto de cortarlos. Battousai se pusó en guardia, listo para el ataque, pero Seto no lo atacó. Se colocó a un lado del combustible y tendió la llama hacia éste. Kasumi se dió cuenta de lo que pretendía hacer: volaría el edificio entero.  
  
- ¡¿Acaso te has vuelto loco?! Ese es un acto suicida - le gritó   
  
- Los mata..ré - dijo Seto con voz borracha, al parecer permanecer un tiempo en las celdas lo había enloquecido por completo.  
  
- Pero morirás con nosotros, ¿Piensas pagar con tu vida el creer que nos mataste? - le preguntó Battousai  
  
- No me importa - le contestó mientras acercaba la vela peligrosamente al combustible, Kasumi se abalanzó contra él para evitar que dejara caer la vela, pero fue demasiado tarde... ahora las llamas los separaban, Battousai del lado de la salida; Seto y Kasumi acorralados entre la pared y el fuego. Battousai escuchó los gritos y gemidos del otro lado del fuego, estaban peleando.  
  
Él no podía hacer nada, vió entre el fuego cómo la silueta de Kasumi caía al suelo, la silueta de Seto estaba junto a ella, levantó la espada lentamente y gritó - No me atraparás nunca, regresaré - y dejó caer la espada sobre el cuerpo inerte de Kasumi, quiso atravesar el fuego para ayudarla pero en ese momento el fuego alcanzó los explosivos...y todo estalló. Battousai fue lanzado por la fuerza de la explosión, su vista se empezó a nublar y todo empezó a volverse negro, las palabras de Seto resonaron en su mente, antes de que el negro lo cubriera todo por completo.  
  
*.*.*.* FLASHBACK *.*.*.*  
  
- Tou y Koge buscaron tu cuerpo, pero se había hecho cenizas, lo único que pudieron encontrar fue tu espada, totalmente quemada - dijo Kenshin sin moverse del sitio donde estaba, aún con el rostro serio - Todos creímos que habías muerto -  
  
Una brisa meció los árboles del jardín de Kaoru, unas hojas se desprendieron y revolotearon alrededor de Kenshin, para caer sobre el agua derramada. Nadie se atrevía a romper aquel silencio tan incómodo que los había invadido.  
  
:·::·::·::·::·::·::·::·::·::·::·::·::·::·::·::·::·::·::·::·::·::·::·::·::·::·::·::·::·::·::·::·::  
  
Hola!!  
  
Bueno, aquí acaba el primer capitulo, no se apuren cuando tenga tiempo, subiré los siguientes.Si llegaron hasta aquí, y no me botaron desde las primeras lineas. Es que les gustó!!!! Y si les gustó......no sean feos y mándenme reviews, tan solo para saber que alguien ya lo leyó y poder morir en paz. El tema de este fic está un poco "raro" por no decir otra cosa, pero bueh espero les guste  
  
Por cierto, los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen (a exepción de kasumi, que sí me pertenece), todos son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki, yo solo los tomo prestados para escribir lo que se me pegue la gana.  
  
Ja ne!. Blue ningyo  
  
PD. No se olviden de los reviews.si????????????? 


	2. Risas, recuerdos y una advertencia

Angel del Pasado  
  
Capítulo II   
  
= Risas, recuerdos y una advertencia  
  
:·::·::·::·::·::·::·::·::·::·::·::·::·::·::·::  
  
Todos permanecían de pie sin atreverse a romper aquel silencio. Kaoru y Sano, que fueron los únicos testigos de aquella revelación, se sentían incomodos, no querían que Kenshin recordara su oscuro pasado ya que en los casi dos años que había pasado con ellos, él había hecho todo lo posible para olvidarse de su pasada vida y lograr redimir sus pecados. Sin embargo, muchos sucesos habían ocurrido, sucesos que necesitaban de la habilidad de Battousai para disiparse. Cada vez que creían que por fin podrían vivir normalmente, ocurría algo que destruía la paz que tenían. Ahora esto, una antigua destajadora se había aparecido pero ¿Que es lo que quiere?  
  
- Es verdad, todo fue muy rápido, pero logré escapar antes que la explosión lo destruyera todo, aunque Seto también escapó..después me enteré que tú lo habías asesinado - dijo Kasumi, rompiendo el silencio y la tensión entre ambos. Kenshin bajó la cabeza, es verdad él lo había asesinado para vengar la muerte de Kasumi, ahora se arrepentía igual que como se arrepentía de haber matado a todas las otras personas. Kaoru lo miró preocupada, ella sabía como él se sentía.  
  
  
  
Mientras, por la puerta opuesta al jardín donde se encontraban Kenshin y Kasumi, entró Megumi quien venía a recojer a Ayame y Suzume.  
  
- Tuve mucho miedo, creí que iba a morir - continuo diciendo - Seto estuvo a punto de matarme - rió entre dientes - pero aún le quedaba algo de cordura y poco antes de la explosión saltó por una ventanilla, después lo seguí yo. Después de haberme salvado volví a sentir miedo, creí que no ibas a salir con vida. Me da mucho gusto volverte a ver - le sonrió   
  
- A mí también me da gusto verte - le contestó Kenshin mientras la abrazaba alegre  
  
Kaoru los observaba también contenta, ella no quería matar a Kenshin, por dentro se sentía aliviada. Sin embargo una duda rondaba su cabeza:  
  
« Me siento mejor al saber que no viene por problemas, pero si es que sobrevivió ¿por qué razón Kenshin jamás la volvió a ver? Hasta este día que ha venido a mi dojo. No lo entiendo, pero Kenshin se ve muy feliz de volverla a ver. Al parecer eran buenos amigos. ¡Pero sólo amigos! Ninguna mujer amiga de MI Kenshin me lo va a quitar ¡Sino va a saber quien es Kaoru Kamiya! »  
  
- Claro! ¿porqué todas las mujeres bonitas que vienen aquí siempre quieren ver a Kenshin? No te las quedes todas amigo, déjame unas cuantas! - exclámo Sanosuke haciendo que todos se rieran  
  
- Bueno Kasumi, bienvenida. Traeré un poco de té - dijo Kaoru volteándose para ir a la cocina  
  
En eso, Ayame y Suzume llegan corriendo con la pelota y se ponen a jalar el hakama de Kenshin  
  
- ¡Juguemos a la pelota!¡Juguemos a la pelota! - gritó Suzume   
  
- ¡Sí, juguemos! - la secundó Ayame  
  
Kasumi se les quedó viendo a las niñas fijamente y después a Kenshin.  
  
- Vaya Kenshin, felicidades, tienes una esposa muy amable...y veo que no has perdido el tiempo en estos 12 años, aunque no se parecen mucho a tí - le dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Kenshin y miraba a las niñas logrando que Sano se riera a carcajadas y que Kenshin y Kaoru (que también había escuchado) se pusieran más rojos que un tomate. Yahiko y Megumi que se habían acercado (y que también oyeron) se empezaron reír entre dientes:  
  
- La fea...¿esposa de Kenshin?....JAJAJAJA...¡Esa sí que es buena! - exclamó Yahiko mientras se agarraba el estómago tirado en el pisode la risa junto con Sanosuke.  
  
- Además las niñas no son sus hijas - explicó entre risas Megumi - ellas son las nietas del doctor Genzai -  
  
- ¿Entonces no son sus hijas? -   
  
- No -  
  
- ¿Y tampoco están casados? -  
  
- No -   
  
Y dirigiéndose a Kenshin: - ¡Kenshin,eres un pervertido! ¿¡Como puedes vivir sólo con una chica, compartiendo la misma casa y sin estar casado!? - Todos se volvieron a reír al ver como Kenshin trataba de escabullirse para evitar contestar esa pregunta  
  
- ¡Kenshin, no puedo creerlo! ¡Y yo que creí que eras un santo! - exclamó Sanosuke con un dolor en el estómago causado por tanta risa. Kenshin y Kaoru escuchaban totalmente rojos sin querer verse a los ojos.  
  
- ¡Voy por té! - Kaoru ya no aguantó la burla y se fue enojada a la cocina  
  
- Yo te acompaño - le dijo Kenshin y la siguió a la cocina.  
  
El tiempo pasó rapidamente y ya la noche caía. La mayoría ya había olvidado lo ocurrido esa tarde, aunque Sanosuke todavía de reía para sus adentros cada vez que veía a Kenshin junto con Kaoru y cada vez que Kenshin se daba cuenta se ponía más rojo. Kenshin pensaba:  
  
« Ah...Para cuando Sano se olvide de esto, va a encontrar otra cosa con la cual molestarnos »   
  
Kasumi se había hecho amiga de Megumi y Kaoru y mientras que Kenshin cocinaba éstas le narraban todas las cosas graciosas que le había pasado a Kenshin:  
  
- Y cuando volvíamos de Kyoto, nos encontramos con un "dojo Himura" - contaba Kaoru  
  
- ¿Un dojo Himura? - preguntó Kasumi sorprendida - ¿Y eso? -   
  
- Nada, era un hombre que se hacía pasar por Battousai por que tenía una cicatriz en forma de cruz - respondió Megumi  
  
- ¿Tú también estabas con ellos? -   
  
- No, pero Kaoru y Sanosuke me contaron -  
  
- Eso no fue todo, convencimos a Kenshin de que aclarara el error, pero el tipo terminó dándole clases de kendo a kenshin - continuó Kaoru, mientras las tres se reían  
  
- Pero descubrimos que lo hacía para poder dar de comer a los niños huérfanos - aclaró Kenshin que ya traía la comida lista y había escuchado como las tres mujeres se burlaban de él.  
  
- ¡Me hubiera gustado ver eso! - exclamó Kasumi riéndose  
  
- Oye Kaoru! no te olvides de cuando Kenshin te dio un anillo de compromiso por error el día de Tanabata - exclamó Sanosuke dirigiéndose a Kaoru  
  
Kaoru: ¬¬ cállate Sanosuke, ¡o te golpearé con la escoba otra vez!  
  
- ¿Kenshin te dio un anillo de compromiso? - preguntó Kasumi sin creérselo  
  
- Si, pero fue por que a un tipo se le había caído en el rio, un pez se lo tragó y Kenshin casi se muere asfixiado cuando se tragó el anillo que venía adentro del pez que había asado - agregó Sano con un montón de comida en la boca  
  
  
  
- Y como Kenshin creía que era el cumpleaños de Kaoru, pues se lo dio y la fea toda embobada porque creyó que Kenshin se quería casar con ella - terminó Yahiko peleándose con Sanosuke por un camarón frito.  
  
- ¡YAHIKO! te lo advierto... - gritó Kaoru enojada  
  
- Claro que cuando Kenshin se enteró de lo que significaba el anillo, se desmayó del susto y anduvimos como en friega tratando de quitarle el anillo a Kaoru - agregó Sanosuke  
  
- Sip, porque el dueño del anillo quería suicidarse - dijo Yahiko llorando porque Sanosuke le había arrebatado su pedazo de pescado  
  
- ¿Quería suicidarse? - preguntó Kasumi incrédula  
  
- Ajá, al final, no pudimos quitarle el anillo a Kaoru, en serio lo intentamos: uno de nosotros hasta se metió al baño para robar el anillo mientras Kaoru se bañaba, porque pensamos que se lo iba a quitar, claro que nos descubrió y nos fue de la patada, luego Kenshin tuvo que decirle que había sido un error y ... -  
  
- Y la fea se enojó, golpeó a Kenshin y se puso a tragar como loca porque estaba deprimida - dijo Yahiko interrumpiendo a Sanosuke  
  
- ¡YAHIKO! ES SUFICIENTE - gritó Kaoru enojada mientras agarraba la escoba y empezaba a perseguir a Yahiko por todo el dojo.   
  
- No puedo creer que te hayas equivocado, Kenshin - lo reprendió Kasumi  
  
- Si, pero al final le dí unas hermosas flores - dijo Kenshin muy orgulloso de sí mismo  
  
- Pero eso no compensa lo que le hiciste creer - lo regañó Megumi  
  
- Bueno...¿no quieren más té? - preguntó Kenshin yéndose a la cocina  
  
- Eh!! Cobarde no huyas - exclamaron Megumi y Kasumi al mismo tiempo  
  
- A ver si ahora si me traes el agua que te pedí!! - le gritó Kaoru mientras agarraba a Yahiko por el gi y se ponía a golpearlo con la escoba  
  
Yahiko: @_@ arhg...prometo no volver a molestar, pero deja de golpearme....arhg  
  
Kaoru: XD esta bien, pero lo prometiste Yahiko, que no se te olvide!!  
  
Kasumi veía todo divertida, después de todo, Kenshin tenía una vida feliz y normal, el terrible battousai al parecer había desaparecido, pero lo que más le preocupaba era aquella maldición desconocida para Kenshin, tenía que advertirle pronto o sería muy, muy tarde. Después de todo para eso había sido "enviada". Observó discretamente a Kaoru, era linda, tal vez Kenshin pudiera ver en ella la solución a la maldición. Suspiró. Si, tal vez la chica Kamiya era la solución, pero eso dependía de Kaoru y Kenshin, no de ella. Se levantó y fue a la cocina, tenía que advertírselo ya.  
  
- Kenshin - lo llamó  
  
- Ah, hola Kasumi -   
  
- Kenshin, yo...necesito decirte algo -   
  
- ¿Que es? -  
  
Kasumi observó a Sano, Megumi, Yahiko, Kaoru y a las niñas. Suspiró otra vez.  
  
- No puedo decírtelo aquí, ¿que tal antes del amanecer en el estanque donde se ponen las luciérnagas? -   
  
- ¿Tan tarde? -  
  
- No quiero que nadie lo escuche - dijo en un tono misterioso  
  
- Bueno.... -   
  
Kasumi se fue dejando a Kenshin profundamente extrañado. Ella siempre había sido muy abierta, no la recordaba así.  
  
«Aunque tal vez después del incendio, haya cambiado» pensó Kenshin  
  
«En una semana se cumplen 13 años, 13, un número de mala suerte. El día en que la maldición sea cumplida» pensó Kasumi  
  
  
  
:·::·::·::·::·::·::·::·::·::·::·::·::·::·::·::  
  
Hola!!! Soy yo de nuevo, aquí está el esperado cap #2. Espero les guste.   
  
Muchas gracias a Gaby(Hyatt) y a loquis sa por sus reviews, como las dos preguntaron lo mismo aquí mismo les respondo.  
  
Pregunta: Kasumi es un fantasma?   
  
Respuesta: Puessss........no lo sé.........esperen a que el fic continue y lo sabrán.JeJeJe  
  
Adiós.Nos vemos en el próximo cap.Blue ningyo 


	3. Aterradora aparición

Angel del pasado  
  
Capítulo III  
  
= Aterradora aparición  
  
:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:  
  
En un lugar desconocido, caminaba una mujer joven, su largo pelo se ondulaba con el aire, su vestido formaba grandes olas plateadas con el viento y su espalda estaba adornada con dos grandes y hermosas alas. La niebla hacía remolinos a su alrededor, haciéndola caminar entre nubes. A lo lejos ella pudo distinguir dos siluetas: eran un hombre y un chica. Invisible para ellos la joven se acercó.  
  
- Él está débil ahora - murmuró un voz masculina - no podemos perder esta oportunidad, Ajiru -  
  
- No te preocupes, Seto, nuestra venganza muy pronto estará consumada - respondió una chica de pelo negro y ojos color ámbar de piel muy pálida.  
  
- Así me gusta - dijo Seto abrazándola   
  
- La bruja Taeko está trabajando para nosotros arduamente ¿tienes pensado matarlo con una de sus maldiciones Seto? - preguntó Ajiru  
  
- Por supuesto, la bruja Taeko nunca falla - dijo y riendo diabólicamente añadió - muy pronto, en 14 días, se cumplirán 13 años -  
  
- Si, 13 años desde que él nos asesinó - murmuró Ajiru sonriendo también  
  
Desde donde estaba, la joven se llevó las manos a la boca para reprimir un grito.  
  
- Tengo que advertir a Kenshin Himura - y abriendo sus blancas alas voló hacia el cielo infinito  
  
....................  
  
Kasumi observó con sus grandes ojos azules el vuelo sin fin de las luciérnagas, aún faltaba como media hora para que el sol saliera, se dejó hipnotizar por su baile de luz. Era reconfortante. No sintió las pisadas a su espalda de alguien que se acercaba, hasta que una voz a su lado la sobresaltó:  
  
- Son lindas ¿Verdad? -  
  
- Si, tienes razón Kenshin, son hermosas - contestó Kasumi con un respingo  
  
- La primera vez que las ví, fue con Kaoru -  
  
- Se ve que la quieres mucho -  
  
Kenshin: ^///^ ¡¿oro?!  
  
Kasumi: ^_~ No lo niegues, se nota a distancia, un tomate sentiría envidia del color de tu cara  
  
- Bueno, que querías decirme - Kenshin cambió el tema para evitar ponerse más rojo de lo que ya estaba  
  
- JeJeJe *inhala aire* bueno, pongámonos serios....Kenshin...bueno....no se como decírtelo - ella batallaba para encontrar las palabras correctas mientras pensaba ¿Cómo le dices a una persona que otra persona a la que mató va a regresar para echarle una maldición y matarlo? - el punto es que tú estás en grave peli.... -  
  
- Kenshin! Que haces a esta hora de la madrugada solito en la oscuridad con Kasumi, eh? - por desgracia Sanosuke interrumpió lo que Kasumi estaba a punto de decirle - Tú ya tienes a Kaoru -  
  
- Si piensa un poco en la fea y no seas tan "sucio" - añadió Yahiko  
  
- Esperen, no es lo que piensan.... - trató de explicar Kenshin pero..  
  
- ¡Kenshin! ¿Como has podido ser capaz de hacer tal cosa? - exclamó Kaoru hirviendo en celos  
  
- Kaoru cálmate, no pasó nada - explicó Kasumi  
  
- Claro, porque ustedes interrumpieron a los tórtolos - dijo Megumi con unas orejitas de zorro  
  
- Me-gu-mi! - dijo Kaoru molesta y celosa a la vez. (na: una mala combinación)  
  
- Ah!! corre por tu vida Kenshin - gritó Kasumi y aprovechando un descuido salió corriendorumbo al dojo, Kenshin la siguió y los demás no tardaron en reaccionar. Detrás de Kenshin y Kasumi iban, por roden, Kaoru agitando una shinai, Sanosuke, Yahiko, Megumi y medio Tokio que quería saber porque demonios cinco locos corrían y gritaban por la calle despertando a la otra mitad que no los perseguía. Cuando llegaron al dojo toda la bola de gente se había dispersado cuando se dieron cuenta que solamente eran los chiflados del dojo Kamiya....  
  
Kasumi miraba atentamente el calendario colgado en su cuarto, sólo quedaban 6 días y no había podido advertir a Kenshin. Se agitó en su futon y cayó en un sueño intranquilo.  
  
............................  
  
Era una especie de horno enorme ¿El infierno acaso? La joven de vestido plateado y grandes alas volaba entre el fuego, las llamas lamían su cuerpo pero no le causaban daño alguno. En el centro de aquella mezcla de fuego, azufre y humo se encontraba un agujero negro. Un portal. La joven contuvo la respiración y entró. Luces. Rayos. Colores exóticos. Y luego una oscuridad inmensa.  
  
La joven podía ver a través de sus ojos azules un cabaña en medio de un pantano de ácido. Sobrevoló el pantano y aterrizó en la cabaña, el lugar estaba envuelto en una humedad caliente, un ser humano se hubiese asfixiado en minutos por el veneno del pantano. Atravesó la pared de madera de la cabaña y vió a dos personas platicando, una de ellas le era conocida. La otra era una anciana horrible.  
  
- Bruja Taeko, ¿que clase de maldición hará esta vez? - preguntó la figura conocida  
  
- Soy una bruja muy romántica, Seto y me gusta que las personas sufran por amor: Toma este cristal verde, cuando battousai lo toque todos sus recuerdos de estos 13 años quedaran encerrados en este cristal. Volverá a ser battousai, creerá que su época de asesinatos no ha terminado y su sed de sangre saldrá a la luz, estará viviendo una realidad alterna -  
  
- Me parece muy bien, Bruja Taeko ¿Pero de que modo lo haré sufrir? -   
  
- Espera a que su instinto asesino cobre víctimas, como se encontrará en compañía de las personas que quiere ellas serán las primeras en morir...entonces devuélvele sus recuerdos -   
  
- Cuando la sangre de las personas que quiere sean derramadas y cundo se dé cuenta de que fue él quien la derramó..JeJeJe me gusta -   
  
- Una cosa más si me traes el alma de la joven amada por él, antes de que él la mate, te devolveré a la vida. Tienes 7 días para planear tu venganza y cómo traerme su alma antes de que el portal que te permita regresar al mundo de los vivos se abra - contestó la bruja Taeko - Justo cuando sean 13 años -  
  
Seto asintió y se alejó a través de la puerta. La bruja Taeko se sentó a pronunciar unas palabras raras sobre una bola de cristal que comenzó a emitir destellos rosas, éstos se centraron sobre la joven, anulando su invisibilidad y dejándola al descubierto  
  
- No te metas ser celeste, porque tu aura mágica no te protegerá de mis maldiciónes - amenazó la bruja.  
  
La joven simplemente expandió sus alas y desapareció volando. Volaba mientras pensaba Tengo que advertir a Kenshin Himura  
  
............................  
  
El sol ya estaba alto cuando Yahiko, Kaoru y Kenshin decidieron comer algo.  
  
- Con que la comida no la haya preparado la fea, con eso me conformo - dijo Yahiko mientras miraba de reojo a Kaoru por si tenía que echar a correr para escapar de sus golpes pero Kaoru no se movió de su lugar, sólo se limitó a tomar una taza de té y mirar hacia la habitación de Kasumi  
  
- Ha estado ahí encerrada desde la madrugada ¿le pasará algo? - preguntó preocupada Kaoru a Kenshin  
  
- Yo creo que simplemente se arrepiente de lo que pasó anoche - comentó Yahiko con aire de inocencia.  
  
Kaoru: ¬¬X eso quedó en el pasado, Yahiko  
  
- Porque no vas a ver como está Kaoru, ella cree que eres simpática - le sonrió Kenshin  
  
Kaoru se levantó de la mesa y suspirando se fue a la habitación que Kasumi ocupaba. Cual no sería su sorpresa al ver que la habitación estaba vacía, todo estaba en orden, pero Kaoru no recordaba haber visto a Kasumi salir.   
  
- ¿Alguno de ustedes vio a Kasumi salir? - preguntó Kaoru  
  
- No, ¿porque? - contestó Kenshin  
  
- Porque no está en su cuarto -  
  
- No te procupes Kaoru, ya regresará - la consoló Yahiko  
  
Y el día pasó sin más incidentes, al caer la noche Kasumi regresó sumamente contrariada y otra vez intentó advertir a Kenshin pero Kaoru no se apartaba de su lado...y Yahiko y Sanosuke tampoco  
  
Se fue a dormir a su cuarto, el calendario volvió a llamar su atención se le quedó mirando y lentamente se durmió.  
  
Los rayos del sol despertaron a Kenshin, bostezó y se levantó. Los demás todavía no se levantaban se dirigió al jardín y sorprendido vió que Kaoru estaba allí, entrenando al aire libre. La observó durante un tiempo, pensando en lo bonita que se veía cuando el sol acariciaba su cuerpo y el viento hacía ondear su largo cabello. Se acercó a ella sigilosamente por detrás sin delatar su presencia, alargó su mano y de un movimiento rápido le quitó la liga que retenía su pelo. Kenshin se deleitó con la vista del cabello de Kaoru cayendo como una hermosa cascada. Ella se volteó sorprendida para ver a Kenshin justo enfrente de ella con su liga dando vueltas en uno de sus dedos.   
  
- Kenshin! - le dijo en tono de reproche - Me asustaste -  
  
- Hola Kaoru - la saludó con una sonrisa   
  
- Kenshin, en serio me asustaste - repitió  
  
- Lo siento -   
  
- ¿Porqué lo hiciste? - dijo apoyando las manos en su cadera   
  
- Por nada, sólo que te ves más bonita con el pelo suelto - contestó con otra de sus sonrisas.   
  
Kaoru se ruborizó un poco y se frotó las manos nerviosa.  
  
- Bueno, gracias Kenshin - le agradeció con otra sonrisa  
  
- Bueno, dejaré que sigas entrenando -  
  
- Oye! mi liga - le dijo Kaoru  
  
- ¿Cual liga? ¿Ésta? - Kenshin hizo que la liga diera vueltas en un dedo  
  
- Si, esa -  
  
- ¡Tendrás que quitármela! - dijo mientras corría a velocidad normal  
  
- ¡No es justo, eres más rápido que yo! - gritó Kaoru corriendo también  
  
Kaoru trataba de alcanzarlo pero cada vez que creía que lo atraparía, Kenshin aumentaba su velocidad un poco. Kaoru se detuvo jadeando, Kenshin también lo hizo mientras se reía. Ella no pudo soportar que él se burlara de ella así que agarró un jarrón que estaba a su lado....y se lo aventó a Kenshin dándole de lleno en la cara. Kaoru aprovechó su confusión y corriendo tumbó a Kenshin de una embestida se sentó encima de él y le arrebató su liga mientras se reía.  
  
- ¿No que no te iba a atrapar? - le preguntó burlonamente mientras se hacía a un lado  
  
- Nunca dije no me atraparías - le dijo mientras la agarraba de la cintura, Kaoru se ruborizó pero no le dijo nada.  
  
Asomados por ahí estaban Yahiko, Sanosuke y Kasumi espiando a la "pareja". Todos se reían entre dientes mientras los veían tan románticos. Ni Kenshin ni Kaoru se habían dado cuenta de los intrusos que los observaban. Hasta que Kasumi sin querer empujó a Sanosuke quien a su vez pisó sin querer el pie de Yahiko y el pobre de Yahiko gritó de dolor. Sanosuke y Kasumi trataron de taparle la boca antes de que siguiera gritando pero fue demasiado tarde. Kenshin ya había soltado a Kaoru y estaba más rojo que nunca, superado tal vez por Kaoru. Yahiko, Sanosuke y Kasumi se rieron nerviosamente y se fueron corriendo antes de que Kaoru los moliera a golpes y battousai apareciera para matarlos de un espadazo. Así pasó el 3 día.....y el cuarto y el quinto, el sexto y estaban empezando el séptimo...el último día de la semana, el día de los 13 años.  
  
........................  
  
- Finalmente, hoy es el día, el portal que conduce al mundo de lo vivos, el portal que conecta el infierno con la tierra mortal. ¡ABRETE ANTE MI! - exclamó la bruja Taeko  
  
  
  
Seto esperaba ansiosamente, por fin el día esperado, el día de su venganza. Muy pronto se abriría ante él la oportunidad de vengar su muerte, de vengarse de battousai. Un gran agujero azul eléctrico se abrió ante él. Seto sonrió satisfecho, al fin, por fin su venganza estaría consumada dió un paso hacia aquel agujero. Entró. Escuchó una última palabra de la bruja:  
  
- Recuerda: trae el alma de la chica y vivirás -  
  
Seto asintió, el remolino de color comenzaba a marearlo, le traería a la chica y después mataría a battousai. Lo tenía todo planeado. Sonrió. El azul lo envolvió y desapareció de la vista de la bruja Taeko.   
  
- Espero que me traiga esa alma - murmuró antes de envolverse y desaparecer en un humo espeso.   
  
Detras del lugar donde la bruja se encontraba, un brillo delató la presencia de la joven de alas, apretó con fuerza un objeto que estaba envuelto en una tela verde. Miró hacia arriba y hablando con nadie musitó:  
  
- Tendré que hacerlo, porque no he podido advertir a Kanshin Himura. Ya es demasiado tarde -   
  
........................  
  
Kasumi abrió sus ojos azules tenía que hacer algo por Kenshin antes que pasara. Escuchó a Kaoru cantar en la cocina. Sonrió, hablaría con Kaoru para que lo que iba a pasar no la tomara por sorpresa.   
  
- Hola Kaoru - saludó  
  
- Hola Kasumi - saludó con una sonrisa  
  
- Kaoru, necesito decirte algo ¿Podemos salir? -  
  
- Claro -  
  
Salieron al jardín y Kasumi observó como Sanosuke humillaba a Yahiko, a Megumi que había llegado con las niñas hace rato y a las niñas que jugaban con Kenshin, paseó su mirada sobre todos pero se detuvo especialmente en Kenshin quien ignorando el peligro que corría sonreía a la vida. Kaoru notó como Kasumi sonreía gentilmente mientras observaba a Kenshin. Una oleada de celos la invadió no quería que se quedara con SU Kenshin, así que armándose de valor preguntó:  
  
- Em, ¿Kasumi? me gustaría saber si....tú y...Kenshin....bueno... -   
  
- No te preocupes por eso, Kaoru, yo sólo veo a Kenshin como un antiguo amigo -  
  
- Ahh, que bueno - suspiró aliviada  
  
- Pero parece que tu....y Kenshin...bueno -   
  
- ¿¡Qué!? Bueno él es muy amable y...es muy lindo... - dijo sonrosada con la vista en el suelo  
  
- Estás enamorada de él ¿cierto? -  
  
- ...si... - contestó en un tono muy bajo - pero no sé si él siente lo mismo por mí -  
  
- Pues pregúntaselo -  
  
- ¡Nooo! no me atrevería -  
  
- Bueno, entonces prométeme una cosa -  
  
- ¿Qué? -  
  
- Que pase lo que pase seguirás al lado de Kenshin y no cambiarás tus sentimientos ¿está bien? -  
  
- ¿Por qué dices eso? -  
  
- Sólo promételo -  
  
- Está bien, lo prometo -  
  
- ¿¡Quien eres tú y como entraste aquí!? - la voz fría de Kenshin las distrajo.  
  
Un hombre de aproximadamente 45 años estaba parado en medio del patio, tenía el pelo amarillo con rastros de la edad en el (na: canas), vestía un traje samurai color rojo, sus ojos negros mostraban la oscuridad del infinito, su cara con arrugas mostraba un espantosa cicatriz que atravesaba la frente pasando por un ojo y terminaba en su mejilla derecha. Era un hombre extremadamente flaco y de una palidez muy extraña casi calavérica. Kaoru y Kasumi fueron para apartar a la niñas de allí, no querían arriesgarse ante aquel sujeto.   
  
- Kaoru, apártate de aquí y llevate a todos - ordenó y dirigiéndose al extraño preguntó otra vez  
  
- ¿Quien eres? -  
  
- ¿Que acaso no me recuerdas battousai? - preguntó mientras con su katana se lanzaba hacia donde estaba Kaoru.  
  
La vista de un espada atravesando un cuerpo dejó petrificados a todos.  
  
:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:  
  
Hola!  
  
¿Que tal les pareció este capítulo? Mas vale que les haya gustado porque sudé sangre pensando en una buena maldición. ¡Pobre Kenshin! ¿Realmente lo olvidará todo? ¿Quien es la joven de las alas (esta es muy fácil, si no se la saben tienen que volver a leerlo, no puedo creerlo)? ¿Habra matado a Kaoru? No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo. No estoy segura pero creo que será el último así que no se lo pierdan!  
  
PD: Muchas gracias a a los reviws de Bunny Saito y Gaby (Hyatt) ¿Quedaron satisfechos? :) espero que si.   
  
Sayonara. Blue ningyo 


	4. Recuerdos olvidados

Angel del pasado  
  
Capítulo IV  
  
= Recuerdos olvidados  
  
:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:  
  
Aquel hombre dirigía su espada hacia Kaoru, Kenshin lo vió todo en cámara lenta:  
  
Una katana. El grito de Kaoru. Sangre.  
  
A su espalda las niñas comenzaron a gritar histéricas, cuando aquel hombre sacó su katana manchada de sangre del cuerpo de la mujer. Kaoru cayó al suelo, rojo por la sangre derramada. Megumi, con la cara pálida, corrió hacia ella para tratar de salvar su vida...pero era demasiado tarde. La katana le había atravesado el corazón, matándola instantáneamente. Megumi derramó gruesas lagrimas sobre el cuerpo. Kenshin estaba a su lado, se arrodilló y abrazó el cuerpo sin vida de Kasumi. Kaoru también la abrazó mientras lloraba, aquella mujer se había interpuesto entre ella y la katana, salvándole así la vida.  
  
- ¡Qué desgracia! Maté a la mujer equivocada - rió el asesino  
  
Kenshin se incorporó furioso ante aquel comentario, sus ojos estaban ocultos, a su mente venían las imágenes de la primera "muerte" de Kasumi, no podía creer que de nuevo la veía morir ante sus ojos sin haber hecho nada.  
  
- Qué le vamos a hacer, ahora tendré que matar a la otra...más diversión para mí JaJaJa -   
  
La furia pudo más, battousai resurgió de la oscuridad buscando venganza contral aquel desalmado que había asesinado a su amiga y buscaba asesinar a la mujer que amaba. Sus ojos se tornaron dorados, unos ojos que irradiaban odio y sed de venganza. Desenfundó su espada y se puso en la posición del estilo Hiten Mitsurugi y atacó. El asesino no movió ni un músculo para desviar o siquiera esquivar el ataque, simplemente sonrió. La espada de battousai le dió en un costado con una fuerza que hubiera dejado inconsciente a cualquiera pero...no hirió en lo más mínimo al asesino, seguía sonriendo. Kenshin abrió mucho los ojos, su sorpresa era enorme.   
  
- Idiota, no puedes herir a alguien que ya esta muerto -  
  
Ante el silencio y la inmovilidad de Kenshin, el asesino preguntó con un tono de ironía en la voz:  
  
- ¿Que pasa battousai? ¿Ya no me recuerdas? - rió de nuevo - es aceptable, después de todo han sido trece años, trece largos años pudriéndome en el infierno, desde que tú me asesinaste -  
  
- Tú eres... - un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Kenshin cuando reconoció al asesino - ¡Seto! -  
  
- Vaya, hasta que la mente se te aclara, pues claro que soy yo: Seto Takeichi -  
  
- ¿Pero cómo...tú...? no es posible -  
  
- ¿Qué cómo es posible que yo esté vivo? - preguntó, divertido ante la mirada de pánico de Kenshin - simple: no estoy vivo. Un bruja atrapada allá abajo me hizo el favor de abrir un portal para mí y poder regresar al mundo de los vivos a consumar mi venganza -  
  
- Eso es imposible, Seto -  
  
- ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre, battousai? - y sosteniendo su katana a la altura de su pecho, se lo enterró con fuerza, la sangre salpicó y tiño de rojo el pasto del jardín....pero Seto seguía "vivo" con calma se sacó la espada del pecho y la enfundó. - Ves cómo no puedo morir, battousai, porque no estoy muerto -  
  
- ¡No! - Kenshin se había dado cuenta, él era el verdadero Seto que había asesinado hacía 13 años en venganza, pero a la vez no era Seto: era una ilusión, la esencia de lo que alguna vez fue Seto Takeichi en vida. El era sólo una sombra, una nube de desgracia que había llevado la tormenta al dojo, su hogar. No iba a irse sin su venganza, pero no iba a dejar que aquel asesino la llevara a cabo.  
  
- No dejaré que lo dañes, Seto -  
  
- ¿Y quien dijo que yo los iba a dañar? lo harás tú - dijo mientras sacaba a luz un cristal color verde y caminaba hasta ponerse enfrente de Kenshin  
  
- Yo nunca haría algo tan horrible cómo eso -  
  
- Es cierto, Kenshin no lo haría...pero battousai sí - y diciendo esto le arrojó el cristal el cual Kenshin atrapó con una mano. Al instante Kenshin sintió como su mano ardía, todo comenzó a ponerse nublado, a dar vueltas, para finalmente convertirse en negro. Ante él miles de imágenes se perfilaban, imágenes que representaban sus sentimientos, sus emociones, sus recuerdos más preciados. imágenes de cada uno de sus amigos, de la gente que apreciaba y quería pero sobre todo de la gente que amaba. Una a una las imágenes comenzaron a envolverse en una luz verde y desaparecer, todas y cada una de ellas desaparecieron. Kaoru fue la última en envolverse y desaparecer para siempre. Entonces todo se aclaró y los colores regresaron.  
  
.x.X.x BATTOUSAI x.X.x.  
  
Ante mí estaban un dojo y un grupo de personas que ni siquiera conocía, me sentía muy confuso. No recordaba como había llegado hasta allí y porque todas aquellas personas me miraban con familiaridad. Era una escena extraña, una mujer bonita estaba abrazando un cadavér bañado en sangre de otra mujer. No sé como fue asesinada y no me importa. Frente a mí está alguien vagamente conocido, en su mano lleva una katana llena de sangre. ¿Habrá sido él quien mató a la mujer? Por mí, que mate a todas esas personas. Sangre. Hay algo dentro de mí que se agita.  
  
- Bueno battousai, nos veremos en un rato: quiero observar el espectáculo desde lejos - me dijo aquel hombre mientras subía al tejado de un salto. Lo deje ir, no entendí a lo que se refería, ¿Qué espectáculo?   
  
De nuevo esa extraña agitación dentro de mí. Escuché como un sujeto de pelo cafe con una cinta roja alrededor de su cabeza comenzaba a maldecir en la dirección en que se fue aquel tipo que me habló. La mujer bonita se levantó del suelo y corrió hacia mí, me rodeo con sus brazos mientras lloraba, una sensación extraña recorrió mi cuerpo. Esa mujer estaba loca ¿Acaso no me reconocía? ¿Acaso no sabía que su vida estaba en mis manos? Me la quité de encima con un empujón, cayo al suelo de espaldas. Sus ojos azules antes llorosos me miran con sorpresa ¿Que es lo que tanto mira? Todas las otras personas también me están mirando. Otra vez esa sensación extraña, como si algo dentro de mí faltara.  
  
Miro alrededor buscando algo que reconozca, pero es imposible ¿Cómo rayos llegué hasta ahí? Mejor me voy, ese lugar no me gusta, de nuevo todas las miradas están posadas sobre mí. Guardo mi espada sin verla. Me iré, recorreré todo Japón hasta encontrar algo que recuerde, porque me siento confundido. Uh? Estoy cerca de la entrada a este dojo, cuando dos niñas se acercan y comienzan a jalar mi hamaka, diciéndome que regrese. Me llaman por el nombre que mi maestro me puso: Kenshin. Nadie, en mucho tiempo, me había llamado así. ¿Como es que estas niñas lo saben? No se porqué pero una furia se apodera de mí, las aparto de un puntapié, realmente me siento enojado, desenfundo mi espada y trato de matar a la niña del kimono naranja, pero me detengo a escazos centímetros. Le he perdonado la vida, pero la siguiente persona que trate de deternerme morirá.  
  
- ¿Cómo te has atrevido a hacer eso? - el tipo con la cinta en la cabeza me grita  
  
- Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera, no tienes derecho a recriminarme - le contesto  
  
- Kenshin ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? - la mujer que me abrazó tienes lagrimas en los ojos y su voz suena débil al preguntarme. Ella también sabe mi nombre.  
  
- Apártate si no quieres morir mujer, tu rostro bonito no servirá para salvar tu vida - admito que es bonita, pero si quiere ser un obstáculo tendré que matarla  
  
Ella escucha mi respuesta y se lleva las manos a la boca para reprimir un grito, escucho sus sollozos mientras caía de rodillas en la tierra. No la entiendo y tampoco entiendo a toda esa gente que está a mi alrededor ¿!Que me está pasando¡?  
  
.x.X.x BATTOUSAI x.X.x.  
  
- JeJeJeJe está funcionando, muy pronta la conciencia de Kenshin que impide a battousai matar desaparecerá JaJaJa - dijo la bruja Taeko  
  
- ¿Qué te parece el espectáculo, mi querida Ajiru? -  
  
- Muy hermoso, Seto, violento y hermoso - contestó  
  
Estaban en un lugar oscuro, sentados alrededor de una mesa circular, al centro una enorme bola de cristal flotaba mostrando a los tres espectadores lo que estaba sucediendo en el dojo. Por detrás de ellos, invisible, volaba la joven de las alas, su piel estaba más pálida de lo habitual y en un gesto de dolor se agarraba el pecho, justo donde se encontraba su corazón. Escuchaba la conversación y veía todo lo que pasaba allá "arriba"  
  
Debo esperar el momento justo, mi herida terrenal ya casi está curada, una vez que esté sana realizaré un desdoblamiento de alma. Así ayudaré a Kenshin, pero antes debo hacer algo con la bruja... pensó mientras de la tela verde, sacaba una katana común y corriente por fuera, pero dentro, con una particularidad especial: el metal con que estaba fabricada la hoja no era acero sino plata pura y brillante.   
  
- Bruja Taeko ¿Hay algo que pueda romper el hechizo del cristal que no sea el cristal? - preguntó Ajiru  
  
- Hay una forma, pero sólo sería posible si Battousai tuviera sentimientos y pudiera sentir emociones, pero Battousai no tiene - respondió  
  
Se equivocan, si los tiene pensó la joven Ella lo despertará...si no consigo el cristal   
  
- Me iré, quiero ver más de cerca cómo battousai mata a esa gentuza - dijo Seto  
  
- Te esperaré para celebrar juntos la venganza, Seto - murmuró Ajiru mientras Seto se desvanecía  
  
La joven se dirigió hacia ellas, su aura mágica la resguardaba de los ojos de las dos mujeres. Con su espada lanzó una corriente de aire que rompió la bola en dos. La bruja y Ajiru se incorporaron tratando de ver quien había sido,pero no vieron a nadie, en eso ella se descubrió  
  
- No busquen más que aquí estoy -  
  
- Te dije que no te metieras, celeste - exclamó la bruja enojada  
  
- Oye!! yo te he visto antes ¿Dónde? - le preguntó Ajiru  
  
- Eres la mujer que Seto.... - susurró - No puede ser posible!! Se supone que estás muerta -  
  
- Pues él también - le dijo la joven  
  
- Te dije que no te metieras celeste - repitió la bruja Taeko - la maldición está hecha -  
  
- Bruja Taeko ¿Porqué la llama celeste? - preguntó Ajiru con algo de miedo en la voz - ella no puede ser un...porque también fue una asesina -  
  
- Nunca maté a nadie. Ustedes serán las primeras -  
  
Comenzó una ardua batalla, la bruja Taeko era muy poderosa y su habilidad con la magia negra era muy poderosa, la joven también luchaba muy bien, pero la experiencia de la bruja (na: vejez) era superior, sin embargo cuando la bruja iba a lanzar un conjuro, la joven lo esquivó y por la espalda partió en dos a la bruja con su espada de plata, desintegrando las dos partes. Ajiru lo observaba todo asustada y lanzó un grito cuando la joven se dirigió hacia ella.  
  
- No, no puedes matarme porque ya estoy muerta - murmuró Ajiru  
  
- ¿Quieres apostar? Esta espada no está hecha de acero normal sino de plata celestial, mi trabajo es acabar con los demonios que se niegan a perder su alma...como ustedes. Adiós - dijo la joven mientras alcanzaba con su espada alcanzaba a Ajiru que se desintegró al instante.  
  
Ahora por el cristal pensó Y a ayudar a Kenshin  
  
.....................  
  
En el dojo todos estaban confundidos y asustados ¿Porqué Kenshin actuaba tan extraño? Todos lo miraban con miedo, había estado a punto de matar a una de las nietas del Dr. Genzai y había golpeado y amenazado a Kaoru  
  
- Kenshin, ¿Qué te pasa? - preguntó Kaoru, asustada  
  
- ¿Porque actuas así, Ken? - preguntó Megumi, asustada y pálida  
  
- Cállate, no cuestiones mis actos puedo matarlos a todos ustedes ahora mismo ¿No saben que yo soy Battousai? -  
  
:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:  
  
Ta ta ta taaaaan  
  
Hola!!!!!! Por lo visto este no es el último capítulo.... pero me quedó muy bien, a mi sano juicio (o no tan sano). Creo que algunos de ustedes quedaron decepcionados, sobre todo Gaby (Hyatt que me pidió que no terminara en desgracia.... pero ella ya estaba muerta así que no es del todo una desgracia y Kenshin ¿Qué pasará con él?. Creo que los hice creer que Kaoru había muerto....JeJeJe soy muy mala....JeJeJe pero quería que el asunto se pusiera algo dramático .... que bueno si lo logré.  
  
Adivinen qué??? sí!!!!!!! siguen los agradecimientos .......  
  
Gaby (Hyatt: Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo las locuras que esta escritora sinkeacer escribe. Lo siento si no te gustó la desgracia.....pero va a tener su lado bueno JeJeJe  
  
Maki-san: ¡¡¡Nuevo lector (o lectora?? no sé diferenciar los nombres)!!! Gracias por tu review .... pero te voy a dejar otra vez en la mejor parte .... ya actualizaré cundo llegue la inspiración y/o no tenga que hacer (o sea en muy muy poco tiempo)  
  
Bunny Saito: La verdad no me acuerdo si contesté tu review en el 2. cap, lo que pasa es que estoy medio Alzheimera (si, esa enfermedad en la que olvidas todo y te haces medio imbécil). Así que ...... ¡¡Gracias por leer mi fic!!   
  
Y si falta alguien más: ¡¡GRACIAS por sguir aquí!! Eso realmente eleva mi autoestima .... eso y todos sus reviews así que esperan si realmente les gustó (espero): REVIEWS pliiiiis!!!  
  
Y bueno basta ya de tantas tonterías que escribo, que hayan disfrutado este capítulo. Nos vemos  
  
Ja ne! . Blue ningyo  
  
PD. Coman frutas y verduras ^_^ (- No se a que vino eso, pero bueh) 


	5. Por fin el fin

Angel del pasado  
  
Capítulo V  
  
= Por fin el fin   
  
:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:  
  
Todos en el dojo Kamiya estaban paralizados por las últimas palabras de Keshin "Puedo matarlos a todos ustedes ahora mismo ¿No saben que yo soy Battousai?" ¿Cómo era posible que él dijera eso cuando se arrepiente totalmente de lo que hizo y no le gusta mencionar siquiera ese nombre? (na: que pregunta más larga)  
  
- ¿Es esta una broma? No es nada graciosa Kenshin - preguntó Sano mientras andaba hacia él - Te digo que no es graciosa -  
  
Kenshin miró a Sanosuke acercándosele, sólo se puso atento. Lo había evaluado con la vista y se decía que no era peligroso, al menos para él. Sano se colocó enfrente de él. Su cara estaba descompuesta por el enojo que sentía  
  
- ¿Que rayos te pasa? - le gritó mientras lo agarraba por el gi - aunque seas mi amigo no te perdonaré lo que has hecho y dicho -  
  
Kenshin se enfureció aún más y de un rápido movimiento desenfundó su espada e hirió a Sanosuke en un costado quien cayó al suelo mientras se protegía el costado herido con su mano izquierda. Kenshin se puso a un lado del luchador y levantó su espada para matarlo de un golpe. Kaoru lo vió y sin importarle lo que pudiera pasar corrió hacia él y le sujetó el brazo con toda su fuerza para evitar que la espada apagara la vida de Sano. Battousai la vio, vio sus ojos llorosos y sus brazos débiles que abrazaban el suyo.   
  
- ¿Por qué...Kenshin? - la pregunta fue un susurro audible sólo para él, un punzada de culpa lo atravesó. Bajó lentamente la espada sin apartar a Kaoru que sollozaba con la cara hundida en la manga de su gi. De nuevo la sensación de vacío dentro de su ser, esa mujer lo estaba confundiendo mucho. Kaoru lo soltó y se arrodilló en el suelo, mirando a Kenshin con sus ojos azules llenos de lagrimas. Battousai guardó su espada, volteó a mirarlos a todos y luego se agachó junto a Kaoru murmurando algo en el oído de ésta que nadie pudo escuchar. Kaoru se incorporó rapidamente y más palida, comenzó a retroceder lentamente. Battousai vio como ella huía asustada de él, corrió, la cogió por la cintura y de un salto desapareció tras el techo del dojo.  
  
- ¡Se llevó a Kaoru! - gritó Megumi ahogando un grito  
  
- ¡¡Va a matarla!! - lloraron histéricas las niñas mientras se agarraban a las piernas de su abuelo  
  
- ¿Qué le está pasando a Kenshin? - preguntó Yahiko al cielo  
  
Shockeados por lo que acababa de pasar nadie vió como el cadáver de Kasumi se envolvía en un brillo dorado y desaparecía misteriosamente.   
  
- JaJaJa ¡esto es muy divertido! - decía Seto sentado en la copa de un árbol cercano - ellos ni se imaginan lo que le hice a battousai - se alejó de allí para ir a ver a la bruja Taeko y a su Ajiru.  
  
Lejos del dojo, en un bosquecillo Battousai observaba la ciudad entera de Tokio, ubicados en una colina podían tener un visión casi completa de la ciudad. Se volteó hacia Kaoru que estaba recargada contra un árbol, había derramado tantas lagrimas que ya no tenía para llorar más. Battousai la agarró por los hombros.  
  
- ¿Qué es esto? - le preguntó asperamente  
  
- Es...es T..Tokio - respondió Kaoru débilmente  
  
- ¿Que año es? ¡Dime! -   
  
- 1880 - Battousai soltó a Kaoru (na: según yo la fecha es así, porque era el año 1878 cuando conoció a Kaoru)  
  
- ¡No! No es posible, eso sería si de la nada hubieran pasado 12 años, desde la restauración -  
  
- Sí han pasado 12 años -   
  
- Pero ..cómo.. -  
  
- Has pasado casi 2 años en mi dojo y viajaste durante 10 años como un vagabundo - Kaoru se había calmado un poco, al menos ya podía hablar claramente  
  
- Tú me conoces, pero yo nunca te había visto ¿Como sé que no estas mintiéndome? - Kaoru se abalanzó a su pecho cuando escuchó lo que Kenshin decía, sus lagrimas mojaron a Kenshin que estaba sorprendido por la reacción de aquella desconocida para él.  
  
- Yo nunca te mentiría, Kenshin - gimió Kaoru - nunca lo haría -  
  
Battousai posó una mano en la cintura de Kaoru y con la otra le levantó la cara, vio sus ojos brillosos por las lagrimas y su cara ligeramente sonrosada (na: Battousai o Kenshin, igual él la estaba abrazando^_~) pensó que una mujer fuerte y hermosa. Le pareció que era diferente a todas las otras personas que había conocido y que tal vez podía confiar en ella. Miró sus ojos azules y sintió que se ahogaba en ellos. Fue bajando su cabeza lentamente hasta posar sus labios en los de ella en un beso que jamás imagino que ocurriría. Sus labios sabían a miel, a susurro. Kaoru correspondió el beso con un pasión desconocida para ella, elevó sus manos para enredarlas en el cabello de Kenshin. Se separaron, Battousai miro su rostro ruborizado una vez más (na: Battousai o Kenshin, igual él la estaba besando^_~), le parecía familiar la sensación que sentía en esos momentos.  
  
Kenshin pensó Kaoru me hubiera gustado que esto hubiera pasado en otras condiciones, en otro espacio, pero igual contigo  
  
- Kenshin... - susurró suavemente antes de quedarse dormida en el pecho de Battousai  
  
Las lagrimas y palabras de aquella mujer habían conmovido a Battousai. Una parte de él le decía que ella, de algún modo pertenecía a su mundo; pero otra le decía que no confiara en ella, por mucho que pareciera una joven inocente, podría estar mintiendo o significar algún peligro. Pero su mente se resistía a creer esto último. Continuó abrazándola como si sintiera que al dejar de hacerlo el mundo podría derribarse.  
  
- ¿Quien eres? - preguntó al aire - ¿Porqué no puedo recordarte? -  
  
DOJO KAMIYA  
  
- ¡¿Porqué?! - gritaba Sanosuke - ¡demonios! -   
  
- Trata de calmarte, Sanosuke, nadie sabe por que - decía Megumi pálida y con un té en la mano - Toma un poco de té -  
  
- ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?! Ese no era Kenshin - bajó la cabeza y suspiró - tú misma lo oíste, es Battousai ¡Demonios! -   
  
Megumi asintió, no podía intentar calmarlo cuando ella misma estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.   
  
- ¿Cómo ha podido suceder? - preguntó Yahiko - No lo entiendo -  
  
- ¡Y encima ese monstruo se ha llevado a Kaoru! - exclamó mientras daba un fuerte golpe a la mesa - ¡Ella debe estar sufriendo mientras nosotros estamos aquí tomando té! -  
  
- ¡No podemos hacer nada, Sanosuke! -   
  
- Basta, Megumi - ordenó Sanosuke - iré a buscarlos - Megumi le agarró la mano cuando Sano hizo ademán de levantarse  
  
- ¡Espera! ¿Que es lo que harás cuando lo encuentres? ¿Tratarás de luchar? Ya viste lo que hizo con Ayame, estuvo a punto de matarla y hará lo mismo contigo -  
  
- No importa, no puedo quedarme aquí sentado -  
  
- ¡Por favor, Sanosuke! - lloró Megumi - él te supera en experiencia y habilidad ¡No soportaría perderte a tí también! -  
  
- Ella tiene razón, Sanosuke, no tiene caso que tú también mueras - dijo el Dr. Genzai que acababa de entrar poe la puerta  
  
- ¿Cómo están las niñas? - preguntó Yahiko  
  
- Mal, no paraban de llorar y gritar, en especial Ayame. Tuve que darles un calmante para dormirlas -  
  
- Han visto algo terrible, tal vez no lo olviden nunca - agregó Megumi  
  
Sanosuke los miró con algo de recelo, quería irse y ayudar a sus amigos, pero él sabía que tenían razón que no arreglaría nada con su muerte.  
  
- ¿Qué le habrá pasado a Kasumi? - preguntó Yahiko   
  
- Esa es otra incógnita, su ....cadáver....cuerpo...desapareció de la nada - sollozó Megumi  
  
- ¡Lo más probable es que ese maldito asesino de rojo se la haya llevado! - exclamó Sanosuke  
  
- ¡No lo sé! solo sé que quiero despertar de esta horrible pesadilla - exclamó Megumi  
  
.................................  
  
Pobres personas pensó la joven de las alas Están sufriendo mucho y en parte es mi culpa  
  
El lugar era inmenso, oscuro como la noche y a la vez claro como el día, el lugar donde el llanto y el sufrimiento ya no existen.   
  
Mi misión era prevenir esta catástrofe y he fallado continuó Mi herida terrenal ha sanado y podré viajar de nuevo, esta vez con un desdoblamiento de alma pues no puedo arriesgarme aque me hieran de nuevo  
  
Un aro dorado con una estrella en el centro se dibujó en el suelo, ella se situó sobre uno de los picos de la estrella y la luz dorada de su cuerpo se movío al pico que estaba en frente de ella, la luz comenzó a moldearse y a tomar el mismo aspecto físico que ella, si bien un poco traslúcido, como un espectro de su esencia. Tomó el objeto envuelto en la tela verde y desapareció flotando.  
  
Esta vez mi cuerpo se quedará aquí pensó mientras flotaba Así sera más fácil despistar a Seto  
  
................................  
  
- Esto se esta poniendo algo aburrido - dijo Seto fastidiado - Battousai se está tardando demasiado en matar -   
  
Sentado en la copa de un árbol, Seto ignoraba el horrible destino que Ajiru y la bruja Taeko tuvieron, ignorante de que a él le esperaba el mismo destino. Estaba distraído cuando vió que las personas del dojo se movían frenéticas y decidió bajar a ver que sucedía.   
  
- ¡Pero qué demonios! - exclamaba Sanosuke  
  
- ¿Cómo es posible? - preguntó Megumi - ¿Cómo es posible que estés viva?  
  
Kasumi avanzaba hacia ellos mientras escuchaba los murmullos de asombro de parte de sus amigos. No le gustaba la idea de que estuvieran involucrados pero tenía que pagar su error o por lo menos decirles que era lo que en realidad estaba pasando.  
  
- No se alarmen, estoy bien - comenzó  
  
- ¡¿Cómo puedes estar bien si estás muerta?! - preguntó Yahiko asustado  
  
- No se alarmen, estoy muerta, si. Pero lo estaba desde antes de conocerlos, de hecho morí hace 13 años -  
  
- ¡Cuando el asesino del traje rojo había dicho que murió! - dijo Sanosuke  
  
- Exacto -  
  
- ¿Entonces...eres algo así...cómo un fantasma? - preguntó Yahiko asustado todavía  
  
- Sí y no - contestó - les contaré todo en un momento -  
  
EN OTRO LUGAR  
  
Kaoru abrió los ojos lentamente, estaba acostada sobre la hierba del bosque y el gi violeta de Kenshin la cubría, protegiéndola de la fresca brisa que soplaba por entre los árboles  
  
- Has despertado, toma, debes tener hambre - dijo Battousai, ante ella colocó un plato con pescado asado y agua  
  
- Gracias - musitó en un susurro apenas audible  
  
Battousai se sentó cerca de un árbol a observar la mujer frente a él, por alguna razón razón desconocida le hacía sentir diferente Es cómo si ella me controlara, nunca antes había senstido estas sensaciones, hace que desee abandonar mi vida y quedarme con ella para comenzar otra pensó. Kaoru sintió el peso de su mirada y se volteó a verlo por un segundo antes de seguir bebiendo el agua. Battousai sonrió, le agradaba aquella mujer, le agradaba de verdad. Sacudió la cabeza para despejarla y enfocó su atención de nuevo en ella de modo que no se dió cuenta que alguien corría agilmente por el bosque, acercándose cada vez más.  
  
- ¡¿Quéeee?! ¡Eso es imposible! - gritó Sanosuke  
  
En el dojo Kamiya todos habían escuchado en silencio la historia de Kasumi quien se había descubierto como una persona muerta, todos la habían escuchado con atención y al final un silencio sepulcral reinó sobre todos ellos, un silencio roto por el grito incrédulo de Sanosuke.  
  
  
  
- Pero nosostros vimos como la mataban y ahora la vemos aquí - dijo Megumi dubitativa  
  
- ¿Entonces eres una especie de ángel? - preguntó Yahiko  
  
- Podría decirse que soy un ángel destructor, me encargo de eliminar a los habitantes del infierno cuyas almas no se han destruido - respondió Kasumi  
  
- Y supongo que estás aquí para acabar con ese hombre - dijo el Dr. Genzai  
  
- Su nombre es Seto, fue él quien me asesinó, pero no tenía planeado matarlo aún -   
  
- ¿Entonces a que viniste? - preguntó Yahiko  
  
- Vine a advertir a Kenshin del peligro que corría para que la maldición no lo agarrara desprevenido. No pude hacerlo, fallé -  
  
- Kasumi -  
  
- ¿Que pasa Sanosuke? -  
  
- ¿Hay posibilidades de que Kaoru......esté viva? - Todos callaron ante la interrogante de Sanosuke, pues era lo que todos se preguntaban  
  
- Si las hay -  
  
Todos: ¡¿En serio?!  
  
- De hecho, creo que Kaoru podría romper la maldición -  
  
Todos: ¡¿Cómo?!  
  
- Bueno si de amor nos dices, Kenshin y Kaoru se quieren mucho - comentó Megumi  
  
- Y Kaoru es lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentar a Battousai, psicológicamente claro - dijo Kasumi  
  
- ¿Psicológicamente? - preguntó Yahiko  
  
- Es decir que Kaoru tratará de hacerlo recordar todo -  
  
- Aaah, ya entendí -  
  
- Pero aún así no podemos descartar la idea de que él le haga daño y todavía ese Seto está suelto - exclamó Sanosuke  
  
- De Seto yo me encargo, no se preocupen por eso - y diciendo esto Kasumi se envolvió en un brillo dorado y desapareció  
  
- Esperemos que logre detenerlo - dijo Megumi logrando el asentimiento de los otros  
  
EN EL BOSQUE  
  
- ¿Y cuando conociste a Misao? -   
  
- No -  
  
Kaoru suspiró, le había hecho bastantes preguntas para ver si lograba recordar algo pero la cabez de Kenshin estaba vacía  
  
- Misao te estuvo siguiendo todo el camino hasta Kyoto, por que tú mencionaste a Aoshi ¿recuerdas a Aoshi? - Kenshin negó con la cabeza y Kaoru continuó - pero tú no querías que ella te siguiera para que no se enterara que los Oniwabanshu habían muerto aunque al final ella se enteró y ahoa todos somos muy buenos amigos ¿No la recuerdas? - Kenshin volvió a negar con la cabeza  
  
- ¿Porque no me dices tu nombre? - preguntó  
  
- Si quieres saber mi nombre recuérdalo - contestó Kaoru  
  
- Ya te dije que no puedo recordarlo, no puedo recordar nada, ni ese tal Sanosuke o Yahiko o Megami... -   
  
- Megumi, se llama Megumi -  
  
- Está bien, Megumi, pero no puedo recordar nada -  
  
- Por lo menos tu personalidad ha cambiado -   
  
- ¿A que te refieres? -   
  
- Que ya no me miras con los ojos asesinos que tenías y que ahora puedo platicar a gusto contigo, así eres en realidad -  
  
- Débil y controlable, si así soy me pregunto cómo es que no me han asesinado -  
  
- Que seas como eres no signica que seas débil y controlable y no hables de asesinatos -  
  
- Soy un asesino y me pides que no hable de asesinatos -  
  
- Tú no eres un asesino, eres un vagabundo con el juramento de no volver a matar ¿me entendiste? no puedes romper esa promesa -  
  
- Claro que si puede - dijo una voz  
  
Kaoru y Kenshin se voltearon a ver quien era el propietario, Kaoru con terror porque había reconocido la voz....y no se equivocaba era la de Seto.  
  
- Que románticos, Battousai -   
  
- ¿Quien eres tú? - preguntó Battousai  
  
- No me reconoces ¿verdad? claro, lo has olvidado todo y yo luzco unos 13 años más viejo desde la última vez que Battousai me vió - sonrió al mirarlo - te refrescaré la memoria, observa, a ver si me recuerdas - y una luz roja como las llamas del infierno lo cubrió y dejó vista su apariencia: su pelo rubio largo recogido en una coleta, las arrugas de su cara habían desaparecido y se había vuelto más delgado - ¿que tal ahora Battousai? -  
  
Los ojos de Battousai se abrieron de sorpresa, ahora sí sabía quien era y por el terror en los ojos y la presión de la mano de Kaoru en su hombro supo que el ya se había aparecido antes el hombre que no había reconocido de rojo  
  
- Takeichi ¿Cómo es posible que estés vivo? - preguntó aunque una idea vaga le llegaba a la mente - Contesta -  
  
- Muy fácil - dijo una voz a la vez que una silueta se iba dibulando entre los árboles - De la misma manera que yo -  
  
- ¡Kasumi! - exclamó Kaoru llevándose las manos a la boca para no gritar  
  
- ¿Quien rayos eres tú? Creí que te había matado - dijo Seto a Kasumi  
  
- Tú tampoco me recuerdas, Seto - ante la negación de éste un brillo dorado envolvió a Kasumi mientras decía - Entonces mira y recuerdame -  
  
Kasumi sonrió, ahora tenía 13 años menos y el aire juvenil de una muchacha de 17 años, su pelo le llegaba a las rodillas y seguía siendo gris, se había encogido un poco y tenía una mirada de odio hacia Seto  
  
- Ka..Kasumi - murmuró Battousai   
  
- ¿Kasumi, cómo es posible? - preguntó Kaoru sintiendo que se iba a desmayar  
  
- Hola - saludó Kasumi - cuanto tiempo sin verte Battousai -  
  
- ¿Cómo es posible que estén vivos? - preguntó él  
  
Nadie contestó, pero Seto miraba inquieto a Kasumi, pues ella había sido una víctima de su espada ¿Sería posible que ella también haya ido al infierno y su alma busque venganza?   
  
- No te preocupes por eso Battousai, deja que me encargue de Seto - dijo mientras desenvolvía el objeto que llevaba consigo de la tela verde que lo cubría y dejaba al descubierto una gastada y antigua katana  
  
- ¿Piensas pelear conmigo con eso? - rió Seto al señalar la vieja espada - no lo lograrás pues estoy muerto -  
  
- Yo también Seto - contestó seria - mas vale que me entregues el cristal o te lo quitaré a la fuerza -  
  
- JaJaJa ¿me matarás? porque es la única forma de quitármelo -  
  
- Pues entonces que tu alma sea dispersada igual como le pasó a tu novia -   
  
- ¿Ajiru? ¿Que le has hecho? -  
  
- Simple, la destruí con esta espada -  
  
- Imposible -  
  
- ¿Quieres probar lo posible? entonces ataca -  
  
Y comenzó una pelea Kasumi de la parte ofensiva y Seto en la defensiva, Kaoru y Battousai observaban la pelea sin intervenir pues algo como recuerdo le decía a Battousai que no podría hacerle daño y por alguna razón recordaba a un hombre encajándose la katana en el pecho y seguir vivo. A cada espadazo de Kasumi la mente de Kenshin resurgía como haciendo retroceder la maldición.  
  
- ¡*Kanuma Shouyo Ken! - exclamó Seto iniciando el movimiento circular para tratar de golpear doblemente a Kasumi, no funcionó porque aunque la golpeó pues ella ya estaba muerta. sin embargo si la katana de Kasumi lo tocaba su alma se perdería para siempre. Deseosa de que el encuentra terminara pronto, atacó a Seto cuando éste se distrajo al usar su técnica.  
  
- ¡AAHHH! - gritó Seto al ver que su cuerpo comenzaba a disolverse, pronto de él no quedo nada más que un pequeño cristal color verde. Kasumi lo recogió y fue hacia donde Battousai se encontraba.  
  
- Todo ha terminado, Kenshin. Por favor regresa - y colocó el cristal en la mano de Battousai y todo en su mente comenzó a aclararse con una intensidad que lo cegó por unos momentos. Las imágenes volvían a su cabeza la luz verde que las envolvía desapareció y por fin recordó el nombre de la mujer que estaba a su lado, el nombre de su amada Kaoru. Cayó en un remolino de color y recuerdos.  
  
Abrió lentamente los ojos, Kenshin estaba acostado sobre el suelo de madera del corredor del dojo de ella, recorrió con la vista todos los rostros sudorosos y preocupados que lo rodeaban: Yahiko, Megumi, Sano, Dr. Genzai. Se incorporó y la buscó con la vista, allí estaba junto a uno de los árboles de cerezo, con los pétalos de sakura rodeándola. Sin hacer caso a las preguntas de sus amigos fue hacia donde ella lo esperaba con una expresión de alegría en sus ojos. Kaoru se sorprendió cuando Kenshin la abrazó tiernamente, acarició con su mano la mejilla de Kaoru.  
  
- Kaoru...¿Kaoru? - preguntó Kenshin en un susurro  
  
- Si, Kenshin. Soy yo, Kaoru...soy yo - respondió Kaoru abrazándolo con más fuerza - me recordaste -  
  
- Nunca podría olvidarte, Kaoru -   
  
Fin  
  
:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:  
  
* Shouyo Ken es una técnica de la escuela Tenken, usada por Soujiro, consistente en un golpe doble con un movimiento redondo horizontal  
  
Hola!!!!!!! Este es el último capítulo de Angel del pasado, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y muchas gracias a todos y todas las que siguieron mi fic desde el inició.   
  
Por favor disculpen que me haya tardado, pero como era el final tenía que esmerarme más, y aquí está, no se olviden de un review si les gustó y espero que lean mi próximo fic, el cual haré junto con mi hermana (Karnita A. Sada) titulado: ¡Los extraterrestres invaden el dojo Kamiya! (suena un poco tonto, lo sé)  
  
Y si se preguntan como fue que Kenshin llegó al dojo al último, es muy simple: Kasumi se lo llevó después de haberse desmayado y despertó allá. Bueno, no se olviden del review y su aprobación para el fic ¡Los extraterrestres... que aún está en construcción.  
  
Gaby (Hyatt: Gracias por seguir leyendome, JeJeJeJe la verdad es que la intención era precisamente esa, ponerlos ansiosos. Pero igual ¿Qué te pareció el final?  
  
Maki-san: Gomen, pero no sé distinguir los nombres ^_^U que bueno que te gustó y como me lo pediste aquí está el final, espero tu review para ver si te gustó, ok?  
  
Matta ne!. Blue ningyo 


End file.
